Ponds in deep water
by Doctor winchester-palmer
Summary: The Doctor and River are just going on a regular visit to the ponds but when they arrive they discover a note leading River to take things into her own hands. Rating may go up in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who only a obsessive love for the show.**

* * *

The Doctor watched Rivers eyelids flutter as she dreamed a tiny smile playing across her face. He was letting her sleep, not moving, he was too comfortable. He felt bad for waking her up in the night, he had had nightmares again last night, she never complained just listened and stroked his hair. She opened her eyes and smiled again, he loved being the first thing she saw when she woke up. He kissed her forehead,

"I'm going to make breakfast," he muttered into her hair before swinging out of bed.

Five minutes later River was in the kitchen watching the Doctor flip pancakes, he hadn't seen her yet and she wanted to surprise him. She walked round silently watching the Doctor flip it higher and higher, biting his lip in concentration. In one movement she slipped into his arms and pulled his lips to hers. He slipped strait into her arms automatically. There was a clatter as the pan hit the floor and a few seconds later a splat as the pancake landed on top of it.

"I thought we were going to see your parents?" the Doctor mumbled breaking the kiss but holding her against him,

"Sweetie we've got a time machine we can be _hours _and they wouldn't notice," the Doctor grinned "and you never land on time anyway." He ignored her last comment choosing instead to just pull her closer till she was narrowly avoiding standing on his toes and press his lips into hers.

The TARDIS materialised in the Ponds garden and the Doctor and River both fell out laughing hard, he straightened his bowtie and ran a hand through his hair hoping the Ponds didn't guess what he had just been doing with there daughter. But he didn't see Amy and Rory rushing out instead just Brian standing looking at him. He felt immediately worried.

"Doctor," Brian said "I hoped you'd come and…" he indicated River.

"River Song, aerologist." She said extending his hand, wondering why this strange man was on her parents lawn "Amy and Rory's daughter, and you are?"

"What?" said Brian looking, shocked.

"Oh god you haven't met yet," said the Doctor under his breath, before picking his voice up to a jolly tone, "This is Brian, Rory's dad, your granddad. Brian this is River Song, Amy and Rory's daughter, your granddaughter, my wife and…"

"Your wife?"

"Yes, um,"

"You married my granddaughter?"

"Yes,"

"Who I didn't know existed?"

"Um yes, I suppose,"

"Listen this doesn't matter, where are Amy…" River began but Brain cut her off again.

"How did I not know my own granddaughter?"

"Well when she was a baby she was abducted by the silence, who are a religious cult who are trying to kill me and because she was part time lord."

"Part what?" said Brian gob smacked.

"Ok," River interrupted not wanting to explain the whole story. "Where are the Ponds?"

"Yes, what's the problem with the Ponds?" said the Doctor.

"Their gone," he said his voice catching in his throat.

"Gone where?" said River her face showing no emotion.

"There was this on the mantel piece I didn't know if I should open it or not." Said Brian still business like. The Doctor took it and started wondering back to the TARDIS. "Wait," said Brian "We need to…" The Doctor looked back at him.

"They'll be fine," he said smiling rather forcibly "Trust me." He continued walking back to the TARDIS kicking his feet.

"I'll sort him out," said River with a reassuring smile. She turned and walked back towards her husband. Brian watched as River pulled underneath the Doctors chin making him face her, he thought he saw tears on the Doctor's face. He couldn't hear what they were saying the Doctor was pulling at his hair and his other hand was in a tight fist, but as River put her arms around him and kissed his forehead, his posture calmed and his hands unclenched to slide onto her back. Then she opened the TARDIS door pulling him inside. Brain smiled and decided that if anyone was good enough for his granddaughter it was probably the Doctor, she seemed to love him anyway_._ Brian tried not to worry about Amy and Rory, the Doctor had said they would be fine and he was usually right.

o0O0o

The Doctor sat on the seat in the control-room River sat down next to him and slid her hand behind his back.

"It'll be fine," she muttered into his hair, "We'll find them,"

"What if we don't River what if we never find them?" River swallowed.

"Never is a long time sweetie," she said, "I know you'll find them, you always do… come on lets have breakfast."

"But Amy and Rory…"

"It's a time machine sweetie and you look famished,"

The Doctor nodded. He sat at the kitchen table staring into space thinking about the note, he didn't want to put River in danger. She came back in with a bowl of fish fingers and custard and a hot chocolate the Doctor barely touched the fish-custard but River convinced him to drink some Hot Chocolate. He stared at her, wondering if he could convince her to go to bed so he could put the TARDIS in status and go rescue Amy and Rory without getting her into danger, he knew she would kill him but at the same time the man who had left the note had asked for her and that worried him, if he was being targeted he wouldn't be so worried but when it was River. His head felt fuzzy and his eyes dropping he tried to concentrate on the rescue but his vision was going dark round the edges.

"River?" he said staring at her. She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him across the corridor to his bedroom, she was half carrying him as she pulled him onto the bed and lay him down. He could feel her tucking the sheet around him,_ what had happened? _She kissed his forehead. Then reached into his pocket pulling the note out. _Dam _he knew what she was doing now. He tried to move but his vision was blurring. River walked to the door she looked back the Doctor he was staring at her with big eyes, pleading. She felt bad but at the same time knew anything the Doctor wasn't telling her had got to be worse she shut the door, locking any guilt she felt deep inside her chest and headed to the control room. She sat on the seat and opened the note.

_Doctor,_

_I will get straight into the matter . I have your friends but don't worry I won't harm them if you give me something I want in return. I have been offered a very good price for yourself and a certain Professor River Song I believe you will be able to convince to come with you. I would like both you and her to meet me in the merry piper café, I have provided coordinates._

_Seeing you soon, or else_

_Solomon_

River swallowed a man who wanted her and the Doctor had to be very, very bad. She was used to defending the Doctor from creatures she had never met but why did this man want her? If he knew about her how much did he know about the Doctor?

She bit her lip then began to punch instructions into the TARDIS.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review :)**


End file.
